


We scored 26% on our compatibility test

by ilyatath



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Multi, Unbeta'd, future!fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-15 02:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyatath/pseuds/ilyatath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek's looking for a mate after being pestered about it by his family. He finds Stiles after Stiles literally falls in the meeting room by accident.</p><p>Inspired by <a href="http://imthekeptainnow.tumblr.com/post/52814571336/i-can-totally-see-this-being-a-mating-au-derek">this post on tumblr</a> by <a href="http://imthekeptainnow.tumblr.com">imthekeptainnow</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. English is not my native language. All mistakes are mine.
> 
> This got stuck in my mind and I had to write it.  
> I don't know if there'll be more but I have an pretty good idea of how it could go on.

 

"I still don't get why you would go through all of this.. humiliating stuff.. just because at the moment you're on the lower scale of the social ladder".  
  
"Thanks, Stiles, very encouraging".  
  
"You know you can always count on me, man". Stiles smiles and winks at him while Scott shakes his head. "But I'm serious. You're doing this while your perfect someone could find you at any moment".  
  
Scott smiles and listens to Stiles even if he has already heard all of this before.  
  
"Excuse me, do you have a pen?" a female voice asks, a lovely voice just as lovely as the girl who it belongs to. Scott stops in his track while Stiles' voice fades in the background.  
  
He walks up to the girl and offers her a pen he picks from his backpack, happy to have it with him today.  
  
"Here, take mine".  
  
"Thanks". She smiles at him and he can't help but to smile right back.  
  
"Scott? Scott!" Stiles catch up with him and he has just the time to wave goodbye to the girl before following his best friend. "Any moment" Stiles repeats but Scott doesn't hear him, he's still too focused on the girl even as they walk away in different directions.

 

* * *

 

Derek is ready to go home. He was ready to go even before he arrived. But his family had pestered him, had begged him and had threatened him until he was left with the only option to agree at give it a shot.   
  
It's two hours now. Two long hours spent with the so-called 'experts' in matchmaking, Mr Harris and Mr Finstock (that for some reason wants to be call 'Coach' or 'Cupcake'). His sister Laura is there too to serve as a watch-dog for his family.   
  
He has seen a lot of people - boys, girls, men and women - from age eighteen to thirty but none of them has caught his interest. Now it's the turn of a guy named Scott McCall but he reminds him more of a brother figure that a romantic partner.   
  
He sighs. He wants to go home but he knows that Laura won't let him until he chooses at least one person, someone that he can say that has sparked his interest and he wishes to get to know better. And right now, he is almost tempted to say it's this McCall-kid, even if he can tell Scott too is not interested.   
  
Something unexpected happens. Another guy, maybe an year older than McCall, falls in the room. He actually falls in and he catches himself at the last moment from kissing the floor. They all look at him as he straightens himself up.   
  
"I'm OK. I'm OK".  
  
He's wearing a t-shirt with a target print on it and a gray-and-black hoodie.  
  
"Him" Derek says, more like an order than a request. "I want him".  
  
"What?" say in unison Coach Finstock, Mr Harris and Laura.  
  
Scott looks surprised too but Stiles can already see a smile on his lips. A proud one.  
  
"Stilinski?" Coach and Harris ask, both shocked.  
  
"You can't possible want Stilinski!" says Coach.  
  
"Why not?" Stiles asks. "I'm awesome, of course he wants me". But then he looks at Scott and he realizes what is going on. "Wait. Me?" he points to himself. He looks over his shoulder and then to Derek again. "Me?"   
  
"He has not signed for the match-making, Mr Hale" Harris reminds him in a calm tone. Finstock looks still surprised and a little shocked, he's now looking at Derek like there is something wrong with him.  
  
"I don't care. You can give him my information, if he wants he can contact me". Derek says, his tone final. He gets up, glad that he can finally leave this place. "It's him or no-one else".  
  
Stiles looks a little shocked at Derek. Scott is grinning and Stiles is sure that he will soon be at the receiving end of a 'I told you so'.  
  
"Derek.." Laura calls and follows his brother out of the room. 

 

* * *

 

Once they're out, Scott still looks at Stiles with a look of wonder, respect and pride.  
  
"What?"  
  
"So, are you calling him?"  
  
"I don't think so" Stiles shakes his head.  
  
"Why not?" Scott looks Stiles surprised and a little disappointed. "He doesn't seem that bad".  
  
"Because he probably said he wanted me just to get his family off his back".  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. Didn't you notice how annoyed he was? But not by you, more by the whole situation. There was a lot of people that got in and out of there, and long before we arrived. Plus, he looked on the defensive, particularly toward the girl that was with him, his sister".   
  
"No.. I didn't notice any of it". Scott replies a little sheepish but he quickly goes back to grinning at Stiles "But you sure did".  
  
"Oh, shut up!" he says but without conviction, he knows Scott is just teasing. So he teases him right back, "Her name is Allison Argent, by the way".  
  
"Who's?"  
  
"Pen-Girl" Stiles explains. "And this.." he shows Scott a piece of paper with numbers written on it "..is her cell number. So you can ask her your pen back, or ask her out for a coffee. Your choice".  
  
He gives the paper to Scott and now he's the one sporting a winning and proud grin.   
  
"Thanks, Stiles! You're the best!" Scott hugs his best friend in a quick embrace.  
  
"I know. I know".

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cross-posted on [Tumblr](http://ycsts.tumblr.com/post/53073395546/we-scored-26-on-our-compatibility-test).


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd. English is not my native language. All mistakes are mine.
> 
> So apperently there is more. (I have to studyyyyyy!)

 

Stiles has spent a week thinking about Derek Hale.  
  
Stiles is all for file that day in the 'funny stories to tell Scott's children about their awesome uncle Stiles' category but it's the Hale family, Beacon Hills very own werewolf royalty. Not that Beacon Hills is a monarchy but still, it's very important people that you don't want to have against. More so if you're the son of the town Sheriff, and being Sheriff is just as much politics as it is doing actual police job (sadly).  
  
Which it's just great. Yeah, more like not at all.  
  
So now Stiles doesn't really know what to do. He doesn't call and risks to offend the Hales or he calls and pisses Derek off.  
  
He decides to piss Derek off.

 

* * *

  
  
Derek has spent a week with his family that pesters him just as much as before he choose that kid, Stiles Stilinski, at the match-making meeting. They were first astonished by his choice and now they're worried about him, especially since Stilinski hasn't called yet.  
  
His uncle Peter, who's the one that got him into this mess in the first place to begin with thanks to his suggestion of seeking 'professional help', has been his usually sassy self and offered no help in dealing with the rest of his family. He seems particularly amused by all of it. He even offered to go talk to Stiles but Derek stopped him before he could go scare the poor guy.  
  
Laura keeps eying him with suspicion. After the initial surprise and the soon-following concern, she has started suspecting that Derek choose Stiles knowing it wouldn't go nowhere. She is right of course but he is not going to tell her.  
  
Cora just keeps asking him question about Stiles and why he choose him. He mutters something about him being 'energetic' and then avoids her so not to shutter her romantic dreams answering 'because I wanted to go home and he was the easy way out'.  
  
“Derek!” Cora calls from the living room. “Stiles on the phone for you!”  


* * *

  
  
“Hey” Stiles voice is a little insecure. “Hi” he tries again, more confident this time.  
  
Derek doesn't say anything. He doesn't know if he wants to kill him or to thank him for calling. On one side it'll mean more questions from his family, on the other it could also mean not having them asking about Stiles and secretly pity him for not receiving a call.  
  
“Hm.. Hello. Is anybody there? It's..em, Stiles. Stilinski. You know.. the guy you want. I mean..”  
  
“Yeah. I know who you are, Stiles”.  
  
“Oh, good. Thanks for not let me babbling” he says sarcastically.  
  
“You're welcome”.  
  
There's silence from both of them but Stiles is the first one to break it.  
  
“So.. I've no idea what I'm supposed to do given that, you know, I didn't sign up for finding a date. I was there only to support Scott. McCall. The smart and sexy guy you were talking to and totally ignored”.  
  
“I know who he is and I wasn't ignoring him. I simply wasn't interested”.  
  
“How could you not be interested?” he sounds offended and like he thinks there is something wrong with Derek. Just like Coach Finstock sounded after Derek said he wanted Stiles.  
  
“I'm not”. He sighs.  “Are you?”  
  
“No. Gross! It's like my brother.. why would ever suggest something like that?”  
  
Derek sighs again. He's tempted to hang the phone on Stiles but Laura is 'casually' passing by.  
  
“Tomorrow, it's perfect. I'll pick you up at 7”. He doesn't give Stiles time to answer and closes the call right after.  
  
He takes just a moment to prepare himself for his family's questions.

 

* * *

  
Stiles huffs annoyed when he realizes that Derek hung up on him.  
  
This is all Scott's fault. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cross-posted on [Tumblr](http://ycsts.tumblr.com/post/53075046781/we-scored-26-on-our-compatibility-test-2).


	3. Chapter 3

 

“This is all your fault” Stiles says again to Scott, speaking over the phone.  
  
“It is not! It's your magnetic personality”, Scott sounds amused but his tone quickly changes, now nervous when he asks “Should I wear a shirt?”.  
  
“No, you should totally go naked. I'm sure Allison will appreciated it” he replies sarcastically.  
  
“What? No, I meant... never mind..”, Scott sighs. “If you want we could come join you, I'm sure she'll be OK with it”.  
  
“Thanks for the thought but one murder victim will be enough”.  
  
“Don't be so dramatic, he will not kill you”, Scott reassure him but then adds “I think”, sounding less sure.  
  
“Thanks, Scott, very encouraging” Stiles replies, using the same words Scott had told him that day.  
  
“Anytime”.  


* * *

Derek arrives on time in his black Camaro. He gets out of the car and walks to the Stilinski's front door.   
  
Luckily, Stiles' dad isn't at home tonight. While Stiles is sure his father knows something, if not everything,  about the 'I want him' accident at the match-making meeting, they still haven't talk about it.  They have  exchanged some glances and a brief 'everything OK?' 'yeah' conversation but nothing more.  
  
When Derek knocks on the door, Stiles opens it right away. He doesn't waste time to notice what Derek is wearing and how damn good he looks in it.  
  
“For your information, you ask someone on a date.” is Stiles' way of greeting Derek.   
  
Derek just rolls his eyes and starts back to the car.  
  
“You order someone to go on a date only if you're a fairy tales' character suffering from hypertrichosis and with no social skills whatsoever”.  
  
“I'm a werewolf, Stiles”.  
  
“And you have no social skills, I got that”.  
  
Derek opens the car door for Stiles but it's not about chivalry. He does it to put something between them, like a shield of some kind.  
  
“Are you getting in or not?” Derek snaps.  
  
They look at each other and it feels to both of them as a silent battle.  
  
“You're better taking me some place where I can have curly fries”, Stiles warns him before getting in the car.  


* * *

  
They share the ride to one of Beacon Hills' diners in silence, neither one of them having much desire to talk. Only after they are seated and have ordered their food they start talking.  
  
“I pointed you out thinking you wouldn't call. So, this is how it'll go” Derek starts dictating. “We eat, I take you home. I'll tell my family it didn't work out, that you weren't interested. This way we'll never have to do this ever again”.  
  
“Whoa, whoa. Wait a sec”. Stiles' eyebrows shoot right up. “First, it was really shitty on your part to involve me in any of this. Second, why wouldn't I call you?” he asks baffled. He doesn't wait for an answer though, he knows he'll either have none or a stupid one.  
  
“You're hot, you're pretty smart when you're not acting dumb, and you're an Operative Agent for the  Shape-shifters, Witchcraft and Others Response Department” he says. “Beside your family holds a lot of influence here in town where, you know, my dad's the Sheriff. And your uncle is most likely involved in something shady, so I wouldn't have slept well knowing I blew off his nephew”.  
  
Derek becomes a little suspicious when Stiles mentions his uncle.  
  
“Has any member of my family being bothering you about calling me?”  
  
“What?” Stiles asks in genuine surprise. “No. Why?”  
  
“I never mind” Derek shakes his head.   
  
“Anyway...” Stiles starts again quickly, before Derek can say anything else. “I can offer a better deal”.  
  
It's Derek's eyebrows turn to go right up this time. A little surprised, a little skeptic.  
  
“How about we eat, you take me home. And then you tell your family that the date was OK and we're going on another one.  After they push for details, you can say that it wasn't as bad as you expected but that it doesn't mean anything.. and well, you know what to say to sound convincing”.  
  
Derek's eyebrows stay firmly up, his expression now is one of puzzlement. He can't quite figure Stiles out. One moment he thinks he gets him and the next he's a mystery.  
  
“This way they'll lay off your back about finding a partner, mate.. however you want to call it”.  
  
“What's in it for you? I doubt you're doing for the pleasure of my company”.  
  
Stiles smiles, he knows he has him interested.  He has just to play the next phase carefully.  
  
“I'm working on something and I could really use the help of someone like you”.  
  
“Like me...” Derek's still skeptic. “How was it? Hot and smart?” he asks just to mess with Stiles.  
  
“No”, Stiles replies knowing this is it, if Derek doesn't leave he's in. “An agent of S.W.O.R.D.”  
  
Derek becomes even more serious, if it's even possible, and eyes Stiles with suspicion.  
  
“Help with what exactly? And why?”  
  
But they're interrupted by their waitress coming with the food. Hmm, curly fries.  
  
“Stiles” Derek says as soon as the woman his out of ear-shot.  
  
“OK, listen.. this friend of mine has disappeared. I'm not talking about one day she decided to go hiking in Tibet-missing, I'm talking full-on vanishing act. And there is this other guy too... I just know it's something more, I just can't prove it”.  
  
“Why don't you talk to your father? Or someone else from S.W.O.R.D., you're a cadet.. you surely know someone who can take care of this”.  
  
“No, you see.. I'm kind of a suspect. I guess”. Stiles sees Derek's expression change and hastily adds “Look, you know how it's like to be accused of something when you're innocent... I know you know because I'm the one who accused you that one time..” he offers an apologetic smile.  
  
“Yeah, I remember” Derek admits and while it's clear he's still a little wary about all of this, he gives Stiles the benefit of the doubt and the chance to speak his case.  
  
“So you know I can't really sit and do nothing. Especially if I feel they're looking in the wrong direction. So...” he takes a deep breath and looks at Derek directly into his eyes. “Will you help me?”  
  
Derek looks right back at Stiles, at his earnest's face. He can now see him and he knows with no doubt that with or without his help Stiles will keep investigate.  
  
He sighs.  
  
“OK, tell me more”.  
  


 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really know when I'm going to continue this. I have desperate need to study. I have an exam tomorrow and another one this friday. After that there is another one and... argh! University sucks.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd. English is not my native language. All mistakes are mine.

 

 

Once he's home Derek does exactly what Stiles suggested. He waits for his family to ask him about the date and he doesn't has to fake the irritation while he answers “OK”. He's surprised to discover that it's not a lie.

Like he's not lying when he says “And before you ask. Yes, we are going out again”.

He tries to ignore the happy smile Cora is failing to hide or the mix of suspicion and guilt in Laura's eyes because while it's too much easy to lie to Peter, it's much more difficult to lie to his sisters. To Laura the most but he can't tell her the whole truth now, not after agreeing to help Stiles out with his investigation. Less people know about it, the better.

Stiles.

Derek still doesn't know what came over him that day. He should have being more firm with his family and said 'No' to that ridiculous match-making idea. But he knew that they were worried. Laura is still worried, he can tell that she's not completely buying it. She knows him too well.

He just hopes he's not going to screw up anything with Laura, with the rest of the family, with work. Hell, even with Stiles.

 

* * *

 

Stiles wakes the next morning asking himself if it was all a big dream.  
Scott's text asking 'How did it go w/ Derek?' confirms that it wasn't all a dream, he really went out with Derek Hale. Most important of all, Derek Hale has agreed – reluctantly – to help him out checking into Heather' sudden disappearance.

To tell things straight, he only agreed to listen more about the case but while he seemed 100% unconvinced that there was anything to investigate on, he still accepted Stiles' deal.  
Derek must be really desperate and Danny's right, he's a horrible person.

He calls Scott and listen to how is date with Allison had gone. Then he tells him the truth about his own date with Derek.

“I don't get why you two have to pretend to dating”.

“Because it's an awesome cover, plus it's a 'I scratch your back, you scratch mine' kind-of situation” Stiles explains. “Derek keeps his family happy, I keep Derek for a little investigation. It's a win-win”.

“You know I can help you out”.

“I know, buddy. But you have to admit, you have already your hands full at the moment.. Derek will be enough”.

“Tell the truth, Stiles...” he says with his teasing tone “You hope you'll have to make out with Derek to maintain your cover”.

“Lies, nothing but lies”.

 

* * *

 

Two days later, Derek is picking up Stiles at home for their second 'fake' date.

This time Stiles comes out of his house so fast that Derek doesn't even has the chance to get out of the car. He ponders briefly if it has anything to do with the Sheriff's car being parked on the driveway but he doesn't ask.

“So.. I think we should clear a couple things first” Stiles says once the leave his street.

Derek doesn't reply, he knows he doesn't need to. He just give a slight nod, a 'go on, I'm listening' kind of gesture.

“I'm not going to apologize for accusing you of murder. The first time.” he clarifies. “Because honestly there were some pretty solid evidence and if you think about it, it was kind of compliment on your undercover skills”.

Stiles looks at Derek with his goofy smile. The 'am I right?' smile.

Derek stays silent but the expression on his face speaks clearly: he's not amused nor he seems in a forgiving mood.

“OK... moving on. I do apologize for not clearing your name when we thought you were dead but knew you weren't the killer. That wasn't cool”. Stiles looks Derek waiting for some kind of acknowledgment, maybe a little apology of his own.

But Derek doesn't offers any of those things and Stiles huffs and mutters through his teeth, “Unbelievable”.

“Does Scott knows?” Derek asks finally, out of the blue.

“Knows about what?” Stiles asks back, a little confused.

“About your investigation”.

“I talked him about Heather but he has a lot on his plate right now, I want to have something more before dragging him into it. Plus he met this girl at the match-making thing. I just want him to enjoy it”.

“And about our 'deal'?”

“Yeah, I told him about that too. But he's not going to say anything to anyone”.

Derek simply nods and makes the turn for the drive-in theater. It's Stiles idea. It's a plausible place to have a second date and couples would be too occupied making out to notice that Derek and Stiles are neither making out nor watching the old black-and-white mystery movie.

They go through what Stiles has so far and for a guy having so much little to work there is a lot of papers to look at.

“So.. what's exactly your connection to Heather and why are you a suspect?” Derek asks while he reads about the young woman.

“We are friends since.. forever, our moms were friends”, Stiles explains. He smiles a sad smile thinking about his mother. “And we were... hm..” he looks a little embarrassed “..each other first.. you know”.

Derek gives him again just a single nod.

“Recently we have started seeing each other again.” he continues, giving an explanatory look to Derek. “Not dating, just revealing a little stress” he feels the need to add. “So, you see how I could be a suspect. Lovers' quarrel and shit like that”.

Derek looks Stiles carefully, studying him. Is Stiles capable to do something to a woman and then go playing detective on her case?  
He knows the answer before he finishes posing the question. No, he wouldn't. It's more likely that he is reading to much into this.

“And this other guy?” Derek picks up one of the folder and shows the name to Stiles.

“I don't know him... but he too disappeared, just like Heather. A few things gone with him but his brother can't believe he left without saying goodbye”. He passes Derek three more folder. “I found other three missing. Same thing”.

The folders are of two man and a woman. Looking through their information they all seem to have a combat background of some kind, but after the Supernatural War there are few who haven't. This three distinguished themselves in their duties.

“Warriors” me murmurs.

Stiles gaze becomes sharper. “You see it too” he says.

“It doesn't mean necessarily something. Your friend and this other guy don't fit the others profile”.

“It doesn't mean that there isn't a connection, just that we don't see it yet”. Stiles says with confidence and determination. Then his gaze wonders a little of the car.

“Shit!”

“What?” Derek asks, startled.

“Your sister”. He points to the car

Derek turns and looks at the car; it is indeed Cora with a guy that he doesn't recognize.

Stiles quickly stash the folders away and Derek helps just one moment later trying not to think what looks like their doing. When the scene is free of evidence of their crime, Derek asks “Now what does say your brilliant plan?”.

Stiles has a little flashback moment at his phone call with Scott a couple of days ago. He wasn't hoping for Derek's sister to appear just to make out with him. He's not that guy.

“We watch the movie” he says sounding interrogative.

Derek give him one of his 'seriously?' look, Stiles shrugs.

Derek doesn't again that mix between a sigh and a huff. He turns toward Stiles and comes closely. He glaces at Stiles' lips – lips that Stiles wets by reflex – and the he looks him in the eyes.

“I'm going to kiss you..” his voice is low “..if you don't want to ,now would be the perfect moment to tell me not to”.

Stiles quickly glances down at Derek's lips and then goes back to his eyes. OK, maybe he's that guy.

“Oh, shut up and kiss me”.

Derek closes the distance between them. The kiss it's not shy but has that experimental feel of a first kiss.  
Stiles' lips are soft and inviting and Derek finds himself going for a second kiss without thinking about it. This time there is nothing experimental about it. He goes determined for more and it is amazing how Stiles responds just the right way.

Two kisses becomes three but he can't really relax. He sneak a glance toward the car with his sister, she seems engaged in similar activities with the guy she's with. Being not something an older brother wishes to see, he decides it's time to go.

Stiles catches his breath after Derek release his lips.

“Whoa.. we should faking making out more often” he jokes, smiling. “For our cover, of course”.

Derek can't help but smile a little.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cross-posted on [Tumblr](http://ycsts.tumblr.com/post/61023543453/we-scored-26-on-our-compatibility-test-4).
> 
> I'm really sorry this took so long but it is very difficult with this fic. I started as a sort of drabble that snuck up on me.  
> I want to warn readers that I don't know when the next update'll be up, both b/c of RL and inspiration.
> 
> I want to thank you every single person who read this and put up with my poor english.
> 
> On a side note.. I don't know if it is really the place to do this but if someone is interested in being my beta for this fic you can drop a word (or two or ten) in my [ask box](http://ycsts.tumblr.com/ask) on Tumblr ([ycsts](http://ycsts.tumblr.com/)).

**Author's Note:**

> Fun-fact: I tried some compatibility test on the internet but they all gave results from 57% and up when I put Derek and Stiles' names (even in various variations!). So I had to roll dice, a d100 and a d10. One of the results was 100 and 5, LOL! Then finally a 20 and 6 came out.


End file.
